Allegro
by IslandoftheMidnightSun
Summary: Smitten with a handsome pianist, Silver takes up piano hoping to get close to his teacher. After unintentionally touching a nerve with his teacher Silver decides to work hard to win back his approval while discovering his talent for music. (The cover is owned by kiuki-10 on deviantart)Shadilver/Sonilver/Sonadilver
1. Agitato

This is my first attempt at writing in first person. As you know the cover art for this is NOT mine. It was made by kiuki-10 on deviant art. The title is called Coolness Time Boys! It was that picture that inspired me to create this story.

 _Allegro_

 _~* **Agitato** *~_

I was sweating, fingers stumbling across ivory and ebony keys. My tune was sporadic and infrequent as I struggled to salvage the classical song I had been given. One, two, three wrong notes before I was halted, my breath hitching.

"Silver, stop."

I anxiously turned meeting the gaze of my stoic instructor beside me. Ruby eyes pierced mine as a feeling of shame overtook me. Clad in his formal blouse and slacks he continued to stare me down. All that could be heard was the gentle ticking of the metronome beside me. I wrapped a pale arm around myself and stared at the keys before me in contempt.

"Did you even bother to practice beforehand? You are still playing by ear."

I bit my lip. How could I tell him? What could I say? The Truth?

 _I hate classical music and the only reason why I'm learning piano is to get close to you._

"I...I'm sorry."

My amber eyes flick up to meet his and I watch him wipe a hand across his beautiful face in agitation.

"You have so much potential Silver; I don't understand why you choose to waste it."

His lips, they looked so soft. His hands were so strong yet so gentle on the keys. The way he played his pieces, so elegantly, so composed. He was mesmerizing, his deep tenor so soothing. But most of all his eyes were so full of emotion.

"Silver, pay attention!"

I jolted snapping out of my thoughts and once again took in his deep voice.

"If you are not serious about this then you are wasting my time."

My eyes widened in fear. Oh no! Say Something!

"Sir, you know I am not excited about practicing and playing these songs." " May I please play more contemporary songs?"

I could feel him stiffen beside me and I realize all too late that there was nothing worse I could have said in the world to him at that moment. His gaze hardens and a flash of anger is visible in his eyes.

"Please, I've never been good with my hands like you and I think contemporary songs would fit me better." I blurt out quickly and honestly.

He rises swiftly and I can feel his anger coming off of him in waves. Nervously, I turn and glance at a poster he has had framed beside the piano since before I started taking lessons.

 _The Solaris International Music Competition_ was everything to him. It was all he would speak of between my lessons. The grand prize was 100 grand along with worldwide fame and recognition. According to him, a month before the competition is to start they mail requirements to each participant. The requirements change every competition. The last competition required each participant to play songs featured in movies.

"I thought you were different Silver."

Confused I turn towards him again and decide to go for broke.

"What do you have against modern music?" My voice rises and I lean forward glaring into his deep eyes.

"Why can't you accept any other type of music besides classical?!"

His composure falters and I see shock and a blush dust his perfect tan cheeks.

"This has nothing to do with that! I can clearly see you are not serious about this."

I stand as anger starts to bubble up from within me. It was not fair how he expected me to be as perfect as him and forces me to play songs I don't even like for his benefit.

"I am not you Shadow! My tastes are different and I'm sick of classical!"

At once he swipes the sheet music off of the piano and places it in my binder.

"Go home Silver."

My words are cut short as he hands me my binder with a cold stare. Shocked I head for the door.

"and Silver?"

I turn and take in his gorgeous form next to his spotless grand piano, in his modern high rise apartment. His crisp attire perfectly complementing his features.

"Don't come back."

My jaw drops and my vision blurs. Covering my face with my arm I turn and bolt out the door before I can break down in front of him. I burst out of his apartment and run down the hall towards the elevator. I jab the button to go down and wipe my warm tears all over my face. I fear anyone seeing me like this yet my eyes continue to blur my vision and I desperately wish the elevator would hurry.

The steel doors finally part and I rush in not realizing someone was inside. A beautiful white bat looks up from her jeweled iphone in shock and studies me as I press the button for the ground floor. Embarrassed, I shuffle through and organize my hastily put away sheet music before finally meeting her turquoise gaze.

"What do you play?" She questions softly.

I look down and mumble.

"I was learning piano but not anymore." I mutter before meeting her gaze once more.

A flicker of understanding washes over her features and a look of empathy replaces it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks lightly

I had planned on going home to have a drink and try to forget the handsome beauty I had just lost. I didn't have anyone else to talk to so I simply nodded my head. A slow smile spreads from her glossed lips as she places her iphone in her black designer purse before picking up a small black case off of the floor. The elevator doors open and we step out into the lobby.

" I know a good cafe just down the street, let's chat over lunch- I'll pay the tab."

"Y-You don't have to..." I stutter uncertainly as she heads out and down the sidewalk.

She turns with a flourish, "Oh please, I insist- I'm Rouge by the way."

"Oh! I'm Silver." I say quickly as we filter down the street and into a small yet busy cafe. I order a water and a house salad as she orders a panini with a side of fruit. As we wait I tell her everything about how I met the detached Shadow as he was playing at the park near my work. I was mesmerized by him and continually came to watch him play. He noticed me watching and asked if I wanted to learn. Music came naturally to me, I could play songs by simply hearing them without any sheet music.

After I finished telling her most of my story our waitress brought our food. At the mention of Shadow despising modern music played on a classical instrument Rouges gaze hardened and a soft frown materialized on her face. I stopped fearful that I had offended her but was calmed when I watched her smile again. She took a small sip of her iced tea before giving me a leveling stare.

"Are you willing to continue learning music if someone was to let you play what you want?"

The question takes me off guard and I take a moment to evaluate how much music means to me. Since Blaze's death, Shadow and music was what was keeping my chin up. Because of Shadow I learned that I had more potential within me than I gave myself credit for.

"Yes, even without him I would want to continue." A pang of pain hits me as I remember his deep scowl earlier that day. Rouge picks at her fruit with a smile before shooting another question my way.

"Have you ever heard of the Solaris International Music Competition?" A nervous smile spreads across my face and I nod slowly.

"Well, many musicians of any caliber aim to compete. I'm sure your instructor will be either competing or paying attention to the competition. Normally, I like to compete here and there but I do not plan on competing this year on account of me getting hitched soon."

She flashed her engagement ring briefly, the extra large diamond practically bursting out of the ring.

"Congratulations!" I beam

"Thanks Hun, but I was actually thinking of taking in an understudy with the hopes that they would compete. Would you be interested?"

My eyes widen and I stare at her utterly shocked.

"Really?!"

She laughs heartily before nodding. "Of course! What do you say?"

"Yes!" I exclaim as I reach for my wallet to pay for my meal.

"Don't you dare, I said I would pay." Rouge admonished before handing her debit card to the waitress.

"Then I will cover the tip." I quickly blurt as I take cash out of my wallet. She gives me a look and I add "Please, I feel bad. You didn't have to help me."

She laughs once again and relents before handing me a card. "This is my business Hun. Come in anytime and we will see what we can do."

"I didn't know you play piano. It looked like you played something else" I said as I gestured to her small black case before taking the card offered to me from her perfectly manicured nails.

"Piano was the first thing I learned but I play just about everything- really helps at the club you know."

Confused, I look at the embossed lettering on the card.

"Club Rouge?"

"Mmhmm" She sips the last of her tea, thanks the waitress after she returns her card and stands.

"Well, I was off to see an old friend before meeting you. I look forward to teaching you Silver, maybe you can get the attention of that handsome hedgehog hmm?"

She winks before shaking my hand and strutting out of the cafe.

I wave to her as she walks away mouthing a "Thank You." as I giddily make my way to my apartment.

Unlike Shadows apartment my place was further from the downtown district that was well known for it's pricey venues and wealth. I walked several blocks to my rinky dink apartment with paint peeling at the edges, barred windows and a hardly kept landscape. Quickly unlocking and locking the front gate after waving a hello to my neighbor Big; I trudge up a flight of stairs to my small studio apartment.

Exhausted from my big day I flop on my full bed and knock out to dream of competing and impressing Shadow.

~O~

Rouge continued down the street smirking to herself as she strutted right back into the high rise apartment she had just visited. Stepping back into the elevator she pressed the button for the highest level and waited, savoring the whole situation she had just created.

The doors slid open once again and she briskly walked toward the door of the penthouse apartment her new understudy had just burst out from. Pausing outside of the door her sensitive ears picked up muffled cussing from the other side. Grinning at the antics of her old friend she knocked.

"The door is open."

Turning the knob she walked in and a burst of conditioned air assaulted her. Looking up she saw a surprised anxious look on Shadow's face be replaced with a scowl.

"Why Shadow! For a moment you looked so happy to see me! Were you expecting someone else?" Rouge smirked watching Shadow avoid her gaze.

"What do you want Rouge?" Shadow snapped as he walked toward his kitchen to fetch a bottle of red wine, his question sounding more like a statement.

"So testy, Is that any way to treat a friend?" Rouge smirked watching Shadow step into the living room. Placing two wine glasses in front of Rouge Shadow grimaced as he popped the cork and poured them a drink.

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcastic teasing."

"When are you ever in the mood?"Rouge laughed and accepted the drink tipping it to her lips before adding " What ruffled your quills this time I wonder."

The dark hedgehog sat down beside Rouge cupping his face in his palms solemnly. Rouge's smiles died as she watched the normally prideful hedgehog crumble before her.

"I took my anger out on a student."

Softly Rouge rubbed Shadows side comfortingly careful of his razor sharp spines. She was one of the only people allowed to comfort him in such a way. Sighing Shadow continued.

"I was weak, I let my past influence my relationship with him."

Rouge nodded carefully and was secretly surprised Shadow was so quick to confide in her. Usually, he kept his affairs private and guarded his emotions. It was rare for him to admit anything to her without her prodding him extensively beforehand.

" I didn't know you were teaching anyone Shadow; You haven't taught since…"

"I know." Shadow cut her off briskly before carefully sipping wine from his glass. His ruby eyes glanced toward his prized grand piano before settling on the bat next to him once again.

" It is in the past, he…" the dark hedgehog solemnly paused glancing away "isn't coming back." Tipping the last of the wine in his glass to his lips Shadow steadily placed the glassware on the coffee table before them. "We need to prepare for the competition."

Topaz blue eyes studied her stoic friend ever so carefully. Rouge was mesmerized at Shadows deep guilt for telling off the sweet student she had met earlier. Usually her dark friend would care less about the feelings of others unless he was very close to them. Just as she had thought ; this Silver character had managed to strike Shadow deeply which was a feat that not many could claim. At the mention of the competition she paused in her deductions of Shadow's uncharacteristic behavior.

Placing her half full glass down she sighed. " I came to speak to you about that. I will not be competing this year Shadow." She watched as he subliminally tensed beside her before continuing. " As you know Knuckie proposed and I want to prepare for the wedding. I will be focusing on the club and training a new student as well." A full scowl materialized on her hosts face, his brow furrowing in agitation before he responded.

"I know and I understand." The scowl disappeared to be replaced by a look of dejection. Ruby eyes scanned her and a barely concealed grimace crossed his face. "I didn't know you took in a student." The dark hedgehog dissected his old friends expression carefully. The bat smiled and swirled her wine to airate it. "They haven't started yet but I believe this one has great potential." Shadow nodded solemnly, once again reminded of his own failed teaching.

Rouge sipped from her glass as her turquoise eyes looked at the Solaris International Music Competition poster mounted on the wall by the piano. "I was hoping they might enter the competition. Rookies have won before..." Downing his glass in one go Shadow leaned forward to place the glass on the coffee table before him before giving the bat a smirk. " I look forward to competing against a student of yours." The bat leveled the hedgehog with a smirk of her own. " As do I."

~O~

Shadow needs to chill. Seriously.


	2. Risoluto

~* _ **Risoluto**_ *~

It was too early. I grimaced as my cell phones alarm clock blared beside me. I had slept through the rest of Sunday it was now Monday morning. Even though I had slept so long I was dead tired. Stumbling out of my covers I swiped the alarm on my phone reading 5:30 A.M. and rushed to prepare for the day. Carefully pawing through my wardrobe I selected white skinny jeans, a teal and light blue t shirt, and some matching tall teal lace up converse. I had early classes Monday and Wednesday before my shift at work. Stuffing my materials into my beat up light blue backpack I rushed out the door and took off to college.

Class was predictable. I listened to Professor Von Schlemmer ramble on and on about his own theories and concepts not mentioned in the book and took notes. He was a great guy but he was a bit eccentric and possibly loony. But what I really admired about him was the respect he had for his students. It was the second class of the day that had me sweating. I am terrible at arithmetic. Over time I had worked my way to higher level classes and I was placed in Calculus. Almost everything went over my head. But what was most painful was the acidic green eyes that always seemed to focus on me during every lecture. Today as I walked to class I was relived to see a bulletin stating that the class would not meet. After signing my name on the sheet I started to walk down the hall deciding to possibly stop for some coffee before work.

I made my way to my favorite coffee shop "Nautical Nonsense" to order my usual and decided to kill some time doing homework in the shop as I drank. Instead, I ended up watching the owner Marine yell at her staff in the kitchen after they managed to spill a giant bag of coffee grinds. After giving the staff an apologetic smile I set off to work. I worked at a grocery store called "Sprouts". It was owned by a wonderful single mother and her daughter. Running through the back of the store I quickly tied a dark green apron on and washed my hands in the restroom before meeting my boss Vanilla.

"Hello Sweety." The beautiful dainty rabbit had her ears tied back underneath a straw hat as she took inventory of the fresh produce in the back of the store.

"Good Morning Miss Vanilla." I looked at the clock reading 11:30 am verifying it was still morning. "Do you want me to unload the peaches?" I asked eyeing the boxes of rare golden peaches that were in season.

" Please, and can you man a cash register today. Poor Espio called in sick." Vanilla took off her hat and handed me the keys for the cash register.

"Yes Mam." I got to work using my telekinesis to lift the produce into the air to stock the store in record time before manning the cash register. The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly. Vanilla left to pick up her daughter and I was left to take care of the store alone. I wasn't afraid though. My powers would come in handy if an emergency happened. After charging an elderly badger I witnessed one of the last people I wanted to see walk into the now empty store.

My Calculus Professor dawned in business casual slacks and a button down with a blazer walked to the tea section and scanned the different types of exotic teas before moving to pay and spotting me. He gave me a crooked smile that looked like It should never exist on his face.

"Hel..lo Professor Mephiles." I stuttered watching him size me up behind the counter.

"Why hello Silver. Fancy meeting you here." I quickly scanned his ginger, lemongrass and earl grey tea boxes.

"Yeah. Um, do you happen to have a bag or would you like to carry these?" I asked hoping to make the transaction as quick as possible without much interaction. I swear this guy gives me a bad feeling.

" I never bring one.I am feeling a little sick today hence the reason why I cancelled class. Would you please help me take this to my car." I looked at the three small lightweight tea boxes in front of me and looked back at him. He needed help carrying _these_?Once again a weird feeling washed over me. "Sorry Professor, I told my boss I wouldn't leave my post until she comes back. If... you really need help...you can ...wait until she comes back?" I mentally kicked myself. What if he decides to stay? Oh no. Why did I give him that option?!

"I will wait then." My professor sat down at a folding chair propped up near the exit and watched me as he adjusted his blazer. The shop was silent and it seemed there was a pause in any other customers coming in. It was getting extremely awkward as Mephiles continued to smile darkly at me as the minutes passed. I prayed for either Vanilla to return or for ANYONE to come into the shop.

My prayers were answered when a handsome blue hedgehog a little older than myself cheerfully walked into the store. He was drop dead gorgeous and I couldn't stop myself from taking quick looks at him as he walked through the packaged meat and bread isle. I looked back at where my Professor was sitting and saw him now bearing a scowl as he also watched the striking customer. Taking another quick look I saw him grab a bag of Vanilla's homemade peppermints. I watched his emerald green eyes light up as he crossed over to the junk food isle to grab some _Funyuns_. He was so toned, he could afford to eat any junk food he wanted. Decked out in a fitted black t-shirt, tight jeans, and black and white checkered vans he was certainly from a different crowd than I. Nevertheless, he could be a model.

I started to get nervous as he made his way to pay and load everything on the cashier's belt. Those bright emerald eyes met mine and I could feel myself melt. "Did you get a good look?" He asked with a smile that could also pass as a smirk. I blushed so hard desperately wanting to hide my face. He saw me looking at him! Fearfully, I blurted out an apology.

"I'm so sorry, I.. you are just so handso...I mean I..." The model in front of me gave a hearty laugh. "Don't worry about It man, I was just teasing you. You are pretty handsome yourself." I blushed even harder as I struggled to scan his items. A silence settled as I started to scan his haul. "I take it Vanillas out getting Cream?" He asked conversationally. "Um, Yes... and Espio is out sick so I'm covering from the back." He nodded. "That explains why I've never seen you before. My names Sonic." While typing in the code for the peppermints I responded trying my best to avoid eye contact with him and not check him out anymore than I already had. I could still feel the blush on my cheeks and instead focused on a guitar pick that had been punctured and was hanging from his neck on a black chord. "I'm Silver." As he paid I placed his items in the reusable bags he had brought with him. Just then, to my relief, Vanilla returned with Cream.

"Mr Sonic! Mr Silver!" Cream shouted as she tumbled into the store. My professor's scowl deepened hearing her yells as Cream rushed in holding pictures in her tiny gloved paws with Vanilla trailing closely behind her.

"Hey Nilly! Hey Cream!" Sonic turned and greeted as the small rabbit gave him a hug and struggled to show him her pictures. "I made pictures of my favorite people Mr. Sonic!" The gorgeous hedgehog bent to see the pictures as I finished packing his items and reluctantly moved to help my professor.

"I'm going to help a customer to his car Miss Vanilla. I'll be back." I called as I watched my professors scowl transform back into that off putting grin. We walked down the sidewalk in silence as I held his three measly tea boxes. He said nothing but directed me to a black luxury sedan with tinted windows and opened one of the back doors. As I bent down to place the tea bags in the back I felt a hand caress my ass. Jerking up I stared at my professor in shock. He acted as if he did nothing wrong. He simply thanked me and drove away. I walked back to the store still in shock to see Sonic still talking to Vanilla and Cream.

"Mr Silver, are you okay?" Cream rushed to me holding a cartoonish drawing of what I recognized as Espio in her hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay Cream. Wow! You did a good job drawing Espio." I praised noting the extra spirally tail and emotionless expression she drew.

"Thank you! Mr Sonic is looking at yours!" Cream smiled and skipped back to the cashier's register that Vanilla took over. I walked over and saw my picture in Sonic's hands. My head quills were exaggerated but she did a great job on my boots and my pose. She drew me flying with strawberries floating around me. "Wow Cream, that looks just like me!" I smiled. "The golden peaches came in today, do you want some?"

"Yes please!" Cream's eyes sparkled as I summoned a golden peach that I had previously cleaned for her. My phone jingled and I realized my shift was done. Rushing to the back I washed up, took off my apron and started to leave through the front of the store. To my surprise Cream rushed up to me her eyes watery.

"Mr. Silver, your picture is gone and Mr. Sonic forgot his!" Cream cried out holding said picture of Sonic.

"I'm sorry Cream, I'm sure he didn't mean to forget his and I'm sure mine is around here somewhere." I consoled, petting her ears.

"But you are leaving, and now you won't get anything." The small rabbit sniffed.

"I really like that picture of Sonic. Can I have that for now? I can give it to him when I see him again." I reasoned trying to make Cream happy again.

"Okay." She sniffled and handed me a cartoonish picture of one of the most handsome hedgehogs I had ever seen. "Thank You Cream!" I placed the picture in my backpack and gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Looking up directions on my phone I started to make my way to Club Rouge exhausted but anxious to see what the glamorous bat I had met would have in store for me. It was 6:00 pm and the sun was starting to set as I finally made my way downtown to Rouge's club. The building was huge. It featured a black exterior with red and purple accents and a light up sign that was currently turned off. The door was open with the interior being almost pitch black. Shyly, I made my way to the entrance and walked in.

I found myself in the lobby of a lounge. Candles lined the red wallpapered walls leading to a pitch black reception desk. No one was operating the desk so I respectfully waited in a red seat near the entrance of the lounge, taking in the intricate bar and massive stage and pit filled with tables and tea lights.

*Unauthorized Intruder: Subject has infiltrated outside of business hours.*

With a jump I noticed a huge metal robot come from the depths of the lounge to tower over me. Stepping back I raised my hands in self defense.

*State your business and proceed to the exit*

"I...I'm here to take lessons from Rouge." I stammered fearfully.

The large metal tank in front of me stopped as if to process what I said and turned around to walk into the lounge. I waited stunned, unsure as to what I was to do and if I was supposed to follow him or stay behind. To my relief I saw Rouge come out from the curtain on the stage and make her way towards me in black heels and a shimmery skin tight dress.

"My, my I didn't expect you to come so soon Silver! What a wonderful student you must be to be so eager to learn!" Rouge smiled and offered a hug that I returned before leading me into the dark club.

"I see you have already met Omega." She stated as we passed the full bar that the large robot was currently tending. " The club opens later on Mondays, so this is perfect timing." She lead me to the stage where a shimmering black grand piano stood. I sat down on the flat piano chair and stared into the lounge awkwardly as Rouge made her way back down to the pit in the audience and perched herself in a chair.

"What do I play? Do you have any sheet music or ...anything?" I asked and listened to my soft boyish voice seemingly echo through the club.

"Play anything you want honey." She encouraged placing one of her legs on top of the other.

Shyly, I started to softly play a slightly complex rendition of Fur Elise my hands faltering a few moments in the song. I flinched after every mistake, hearing them loud and clear through the club. When I finished I turned to her expectantly.

" Relax Hun, it's okay to make mistakes." Rouge smiled as she shifted her legs.

" I don't want to hurt your ears... you are a bat." I explained feebly. "Any mistake I make you can hear better than I do." Rouges facial expression melted into a look of awe and appreciation. " You are extremely sweet Silver. Don't worry about me, mistakes are a part of learning." She explained before placing a finger to her chin delicately in thought.

"Why don't you try to make up a song?" She asked and I looked at her shocked. Shadow would of never asked that of me. He believed that a student should always follow pre-written music. Even though I was shocked I was still prepared. At my keyboard at home I would often make up my own songs instead of practicing. Nodding to her, I turned and started to play a melody that I had created and would always play instinctively. Even though my melody was my own I still stumbled upon a few keys. Embarrassed that I had managed to mess up the melody I created I blushed hotly and waited for her critique.

She was silent for a while, staring at me. I squirmed in my seat and traced the keys with my finger. Finally she spoke.

"The way you hold your hands as you play is causing you to stumble in your songs. You are deliberately playing each note instead of playing fluidly. But that song is gorgeous." She studied me carefully as she waited for me to answer.

"I'm not so good with my hands. I am not used to using them like this." I watched her look at me questioningly. It was true, It was an odd thing for me to say to anyone. Carefully correcting myself I continued. "I have telekinesis, I've always relied on it. So, when I use my hands I am not as good as other people."

" Piano is really challenging for me." I admitted and watched her look at me shocked, her ears twitching.

"Show me." She stated slowly leaning forward in her chair.

I showed her.

~O~

Insecure Silver is insecure. I know. How dare I end the chapter there. In case you were wondering, Silver's song in here is a piano rendition of the beginning of "Dreams of an Absolution". The piano rendition of "Dreams of an Absolution" I was thinking of while writing this is done by XTrickyWolfy on youtube.


	3. Glissando

~* _ **Glissando**_ *~

Rouge watched me, her eyes widening slightly as I concentrated and carefully lifted the chairs and tables around her in unison. I kept the furniture suspended in midair before lightly setting each chair and table down, shifting the candles placed upon them in the center of each.

For a full minute she was silent. Having powers was not uncommon, but mine are certainly rarer on the spectrum. I shifted in my seat waiting for her to speak and prayed that she wasn't fearful of me like so many others had been when I showed them. Instead her topaz eyes settled on me and she smiled charmingly.

"You are something special aren't you?" She asked standing from her chair and making her way up the stairs to me. "Have you tried using your abilities to play?" She questioned as she joined me on the piano seat.

"Well...no. Not really. Shadow was kind of strict with following the rules." I explained, remembering how much he commented on my posture at the piano and my tendency to "add extra" to each song I played.

She shook her head and laughed. "He sounds very traditional. Honey, try playing that sweet little song again, but this time use your ability." She sat beside me and poised her fingertips above the keys. I focused intently on the keys and mentally prodded each, watching them obey my commands. Each piano key glowed as I focused on them. Soon I heard Rouge joining me on the opposite side of the piano adding her own touches to my song. I faltered twice but found that the way I was playing now was much more comfortable than how I previously played. Our duet was short and sweet, echoing through the club ethereally.

When we finished Rouge smiled warmly. "That was wonderful Silver. Now, I want you to practice this way from now on." She stood from her seat to disappear behind the stage curtain only to return with a thin packet of sheet music. I mentally groaned as I glanced at the packet but accepted it nonetheless.

"I have a feeling you might like those. Come back as often as you would like." She stated, pulling out a pocket mirror and checking her makeup. "The club will be opening in a few minutes. You are welcome to stay and have a drink." She smirked playfully and strutted off stage greeting some of her employees that had just arrived through the back.

I had a lot of homework and catching up to do, but I was so very curious. It was the first time I had ever been in a club/lounge and I wanted to see exactly what Rouge operated. Taking a seat at the bar I shyly ordered a Long Island Iced tea from the somewhat intimidating robotic bartender. Rouge closed the red curtain hiding the piano from view as the club lights pointed at the stage brightened. One by one, all manner of species of animals filtered in wearing trendy high end outfits. Some had brought their significant other, other's had come alone, and quite a few were bustling in a group. Nestled in expensive couches and chairs, murmurs and laughter filled the theatre. Sipping slowly I watched in awe as music began to play from the pit. The audience quieted down focusing on the stage.

A burly lion and a short lamb sang a loving yet sorrowful duet, gliding across the stage in a strange yet intricate dance. The lambs hips swayed, the shiny black bow nestled in the wool on the top of her head catching the light and glinting with every step. Sterling bangles around her ankles and wrists clinked and jingled as she danced, the lion traveled around her in a crisp suit accentuated by a black rose in his front pocket. Once the song and dance ended the curtain closed with the audience politely clapping in approval.

Dressed in my casual wear I was not up to the dress code and I began to feel extremely out of place. At the corner of the bar I hoped I didn't catch too much attention as I waited for the next show. The music picked up again and and I watched the stage again in fascination.

A steady deep tempo played as a thin gray mouse in a white suit took to the stage. He carefully and skillfully recited a poem that highlighted the restrictions of society and the power of perception. Asking for another drink I was mesmerized by the establishment, finding it to be somewhat liberating and comfortable. I stayed late into the night savoring every performance. However, my favorite was the last that I saw.

The stage opened in silence, which I found was peculiar. On the stage four female squirrels were poised beside each other each holding beautifully constructed electric violins. Each were dawned in red dresses and they began to play.

The song was so powerful and mesmerizing. The strong strokes on the violins bathed the lounge in wonder. Passionately the squirrels shook as they played a song that was haunting yet demanding of it's audience. A crescendo and the song brought the audience back down to earth before ending on a strong sharp note. The four bowed in unison as they received quite a few standing ovations from the awe-stricken clientele.

When I returned home I could still _feel_ the music pulsing through his body. The violins were so beautiful. The sound that the instrument made struck me and I wished I was learning to play violin instead of piano. Throwing my bag on my small beige couch I collapsed and checked my phone.

It was 11:30. I couldn't believe how late it was and how long I had stayed at the club. I didn't have school on Tuesday before work so I decided to make some coffee and work on my schoolwork.

~O~

I woke up extremely late the following morning with a jolt. Shooting out of bed I desperately threw on a plaid button down, blue jeans and some old black converse I had. I bolted out the door without eating and rushed to work praying that I would make it one time. Quietly I walked through the back of my employment. I was about ten minutes late for my shift. Vanilla wasn't strict but I still felt extremely guilty. Washing my hands out of habit and dawning my apron once again I began to stock canned goods before I felt a presence behind me.

"Espio" I whispered as I turned and watched the chameleon seemingly materialize beside me. Espio fixed me with his deadpan stare quietly before simply stating "It's busy today. Vanilla wants you at the front." before walking away. Rushing to stock the rest I made my way to the front to see both Vanilla and now Espio rushing to service every customer. The news that the golden peaches had arrived must have spread. Each customer held a basket of them.

Taking over the cash register that Vanilla was operating I scrambled to keep up, occasionally forgetting the codes for some of the items and having to refer to a small booklet. Finally the stream of clients died down and I was able to take my break. I was famished from not eating breakfast, so I purchased a few golden peaches for myself at a discount and dug into them as I sat on some tall boxes in the back. Juice dribbled down my muzzle and onto my large white patch of chest fluff tinging parts of it slightly yellow. Once again Vanilla was out getting Cream but this time Espio was managing the front. Relishing the taste of the fruity delicacy I didn't notice a pair of green eyes staring at me from the back doorway.

Looking up I almost choked as I saw the handsome hedgehog from yesterday grinning up at me. "Espio said you'd be back here." He smiled watching me tense and gulp down the last bite of peach. Drenched in peach juice I stared back comically. " That creepy guy from yesterday was lookin' for you too. But Espio and I sent him off." Sonic leaned against the doorway wearing a deep green t-shirt, long jean shorts and sneakers. "T..Thank you" I stuttered climbing off of the boxes and depositing the peach cores into a wastebasket using my powers.

"Whoa." Sonic whistled at the demonstration of my abilities. Blushing, I moved to wash my hands at the small sink in the room. "I have your picture. Cream was very sad that you forgot it. Let me get it for you." I stated nervously. "Heh, yeah, I have yours." He scratched his head quills out of habit and showed me my picture in his hands. Quickly I summoned my backpack and handed his picture over to him. When I was doing my homework the previous night I kept staring at it. Retrieving my picture I quickly shoved it in my backpack and realized that it was the end of my break. Sonic smiled and left with a "See you around Silver." and I resumed manning the cash register.

~O~

When I finally got home I made a quick meal and practiced on my small piano that I had purchased from an old female raccoon in my apartment complex. The keys were yellowed and the wood was warped in some places. If you leaned in close you could smell the residual scent of cigarettes from years of being previously owned by the smoker. Carefully I played each note with my powers, feeling them mentally. I played my melody faster and faster, getting the hang of using my abilities for music. I began to go through Rouges packet, finding that they were mostly scales and arpeggios and it was fun to trail up and down the piano using my mind. As it got later I decided to go to bed early to make up for staying up so late the previous night.

~O~

I found myself the following morning fearful to step into my Calculus class. Professor Von Schlemmer had lectured for too long and had dismissed us late. Buy the time I got to my Calculus class most of the seats were taken. I was forced to sit in the front row.

Anxiously I slipped into my seat and watched Professor Mephiles stride into the room and begin to lecture immediately. I took out my essentials quickly, accidently pulling out the picture that Cream made for me with the rest of my papers. Pushing it to the side I began taking notes and practicing problems trying my best to avoid the occasional intense stare my professor was occasionally shooting me. Towards the end of class my Professor began to pass out our previous test. I shifted in my seat nervously as he got to my desk to hand me my test and saw the picture Cream gave to me. Carefully he stopped and grabbed it flipping it over curiously. On the back, to my surprise was a poorly written note.

 _Hey Silver,_

 _Saw you at Club Rouge yesterday. Rouge spoke highly of you. Maybe we could go out for some coffee sometime?_

 _~Sonic_

Blushing furiously at the note I looked up catching Mephiles's look of fury on his face as he set the paper down and handed me my barely passing test. "See me after class" He mumbled.

A sense of dread washed over me. Too soon class ended and I watched as all my classmates were free to go. I carefully packed my belongings and made my way up to the front desk. Sitting down in a chair and leaning back, those neon green eyes fixated on me and my professor spoke. "You are barely passing my class Silver..." It wasn't common for professors to care about students passing in College. I simply stared back embarrassed. "I know Sir." I looked away awkwardly glancing at the clock briefly.

"I am willing to tutor you personally." He clasped his hands together in front of himself, propping one leg of his on top of the other. Remembering his caress of my ass previously I shivered knowing that I could never trust being alone with him. Keeping my calm I answered softly. "That's very kind of you but I can get tutoring here on campus." Stepping backwards unconsciously I shifted and adjusted the strap of my backpack. "But you won't, you are far too busy." He stated as he stood up, towering over me.

Feeling intimidated I put on a weak smile. "I'll go to the lab over the weekend. Please excuse me, I need to go to work." I bowed my head slightly in respect and made for the door. As I walked I could hear him step out from behind his desk and hear his footsteps following me. Biting my lip I briskly made my way out the door meshing into the traffic of the hallway. Without looking back I made my way to the edge of campus briskly and began walking towards my place of employment.

Walking down the street I checked my cellphone for the time as I waited for the traffic signal allowing me to cross. I looked up and noticed a familiar black luxury sedan waiting amongst the traffic. Locking eyes with my professor in the drivers seat, ice traveled through my veins. My mouth was agape as I stood at the corner shocked.

 _Is he still...? No way._

Once the light changed and I rushed across the street and continued to rush to "Sprouts" the sedan carefully following me.

 _He is!_

I finally made it to my work and rushed through the back petrified. Thankfully the establishment wasn't open yet. Espio looked up from taking inventory silently intrigued as he watched me rush to the sink to splash water on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his deep tenor accentuating his concern.

"He's following me.." I stated wiping my face with a paper towel quickly and reaching for my apron.

Espio nodded simply and silently made his way to the front of the store.

Minutes later he returned as I was unpacking and organizing boxes.

"He's gone. Come to the front,Vanilla wants to talk to you." Espio informed as he walked with me to the front to meet up with Vanilla who was taking the soon to expire baked goods and marking them for clearance.

Vanilla stopped and looked at me with concern. "Silver, if that man is bothering you, you should inform the authorities. We have threatened to but I am worried for you..." I nodded listening whilst grasping the corners of my apron and twisting them.

"He's my professor. I come here after his class." Vanilla's face turned unreadable. "You should inform the school about this..." She offered seriously with her soft voice. "He... sort of has tenure, and is a big part of the faculty there. I don't want to re-take the class or jeopardize my grade...more..." I informed her sadly.

"I know Sweety." Vanilla looked at me with empathy. "But this can't continue, I fear if this doesn't stop he could hurt you. Promise me you will take care of yourself and always have someone with you at all times." Vanilla stated in a motherly way.

"Yes Vanilla." I agreed.

"I can walk with him here after school." Espio offered to Vanilla as if I was a child. Granted I was younger than him but I was still slightly annoyed.

"Thank you Espio, but Silver leaves earlier than you. Silver? Do you know anyone who can walk you home?" Vanilla asked dusting her hands off on apron.

I thought of Rouge and a few of my neighbors but I realized that even though I might be friendly, but I still don't have any real... close friends anymore after Blaze had passed.

"No." I shook my head sadly.

"I'm sure Sonic would agree to." Espio stated seriously and I barely stopped myself from blushing at the mention of the cobalt hedgehog.

"I will talk to him." Vanilla nodded. "I am going to open up, we need to keep the produce moist it is getting a little to hot lately." She commented as she walked off.

I worked hard, trying to keep my mind off of the morning or having to go back to class in the future. As my shift neared it's end I washed up and moved to leave fearfully.

"Hold it!" I stopped and turned in shock to see Sonic smirking at me next to a giggling Cream and Vanilla.

"I was told you need a chaperone." The hedgehog bowed comedically and offered his hand out. Rolling my eyes at this drop-dead gorgeous clown I simply walked ahead with a snort. I knew he was teasing me. Bursting to the front door with amazing speed ahead of me he bowed again. "After you..." he gestured.

I walked through the front reluctantly with him right behind me. As I started walking down the street I heard him call out to me.

"Where are you going?" he called.

I turned around, seeing him standing next to a bright red sports car jiggling his keys.

"I'm driving." He stated as I made my way to the passenger seat in awe.

"Oh, thank you." I carefully got in and watched him settle in the drivers seat beside me. Adjusting his rear view mirror he turned on the car, revved up the engine and pulled out to take off. I silently took in the light food stains on the interior of his car as well as the fast food wrappers and CD's littering the floor of the car.

"Where to?" he asked sending a charming grin my way.

"Club Rouge please." I smiled back watching his facial expression change slightly.

"I saw your note by the way. Coffee sounds nice." I added letting the wind from the rolled down window beside me ruffle my quills.

"Sounds great. Just tell me when." He remarked.

As we drove I thought I saw a black luxury sedan in the traffic behind us but realized it must have been my imagination. I was just probably just seeing things.

~O~

The four squirrels in the club are my interpretation of Escala and Silver heard them playing "Palladio."

Being stalked is creepy af. This chapter and a specific part of last chapter is based on true events. Uggh..you guys. I have so much to do- but I am writing this. I just can't help it. I really need to work on writing in first person though. Yeesh.


	4. Rubato

There's going to be a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I have to be honest with myself and say that I am not the best at writing heavy dialogue scenes.

 _ **~***_ _ **Rubato*~**_

We arrived at the club in no time at all. Parking behind the establishment I moved to exit the car, thank him, and leave.

"You're welcome Silv. I was going to make a stop here anyway." Sonic turned off the engine and stepped out of the car before locking it. Feeling warm at the nickname I curiously walked beside him into the club.

Once again the reception area of the lounge was empty. Sonic simply walked into the club with his hands in his pockets. Timidly I followed, wondering why he was so comfortable with just entering the club without being greeted.

"Big Blue!" Rouge called from the bar. She was clad in a ruched red dress and bright red heels. "Oh! And Silver!" The normally flirtatious bat was surprisingly upbeat and cheerful as she fixed herself a classic Martini.

Sonic leaned against the bar casually with a bright smile. "Hey Rouge. Seems like you are doing great!" He gave a quick thumbs up and continued leaning forward. "Knux is a mess over everything. I came to deliver a message. He wants you to decide on the catering and create a wishlist."

The excited bat rolled her eyes. "He is so old fashioned. Tell him he can see me before the wedding. It's not bad luck." Placing her hand on her hip she sipped her beverage carefully.

"That's not all you came for though." Rouge smirked through the rim of her glass showing small pointy incisors.

"You caught me." Sonic laughed before a semi serious expression crossed his face.

Rouge nodded a soft look in her eyes. "Will you be at our wedding?" She addressed Sonic and turned to me warmly. "You are invited as well Silver."

"Is... he... going?" Sonic asked carefully, a strange expression on his features.

Rouge placed her Martini down carefully. " He is. But..."

"But he probably won't stay if he sees me." Sonic finished. I saw his quills lower in a show of sadness. Emerald eyes looked sullen for a split second before he looked up a glimmer in his eye. All traces of his previous sorrow was gone.

 _Is he... repressing his emotions?_ I wondered, reading those striking eyes as they turned to me.

Rouge was silent for a moment before she turned to me. "I hope you are ready to play! I must say I love watching you use those powers of yours." She winked playfully.

"No way! Rouge you didn't tell me you played anything." Sonic turned surprised before smiling even wider at me. Moving to sit on a barstool he leaned toward me curiously. "What do you play Silv?!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm but was a little sheepish. "I'm kind of an amateur. I just started learning piano a few months ago. Now Rouge is teaching me." Leaning back from those glimmering green eyes I averted my eyes to the candles lining the wall of the lounge. " This is actually my second day learning from her." I finished turning to Rouge who seemed a little... tense?

"Did you start by teaching yourself? Rouge doesn't usually take students so I am a little surprised. I'd like to see you play." Sonic questioned and stated curiously.

I blushed hard and hid my hands instinctively. " I was learning with... someone else and then Rouge decided to help me. I am not very good yet."

"Well, you are learning from one of the best now. Probably way better than whoever was teaching you before. " Sonic beamed shifting in his seat.

"My previous teacher was very good." I felt the need to protect my stoic teachers credibility. "He was amazing but he was a little too...strict. Rouge is wonderful too and she is helping me learn differently."

"Really..." Sonic looked at me strangely before turning to Rouge with an arched brow. The bat sipped her Martini with a smug smile. Turning back Sonic questioned me carefully.

"What was your teachers name?"

I looked between him and Rouge before I answered. I could see mirth in Rouge's eyes and an out of place seriousness in Sonic's emerald green eyes hiding behind a smile. It hurt to speak of my previous teacher.

"I'm sorry, I find it a little hard to speak of him. But, his name was Shadow." I watched Sonic's eyes widen before the handsome hedgehog whipped around to look at Rouge incredulously. I was confused, but sensed that something was going on under the surface that I was not aware of. Sonic's look of shock turned into a smirk as he turned back to me.

"That explains it." Sonic stated. I hoped I was imagining it but his tone sounded pained...

"Explains what?! You know Shadow?!" I asked quickly as I looked between the two of them questioningly.

Rouge sighed, placing her glass down with a "clink" on the marble counter of the bar. "I didn't know you two knew each other Silver." She stated looking to Sonic before handing him a glass of beer. "This makes things a bit...complicated."

"I'll say." Sonic muttered before taking a swig.

"Sonic, you don't know the half of it." Rouge laughed. "What would you like to drink Silver? It's on the house." It seemed we were going to be talking for a while.

"I bet I can guess." Sonic whispered looking at Rouge hurt.

"Whatever you recommend." I answered watching Sonic wipe the foam off of his muzzle.

After shaking up and pouring me a "Grasshopper" Rouge told me everything. Sipping on my minty alcoholic beverage I sat transfixed as Sonic added bits and pieces of the story highlighting his own account of my strict and stoic previous teacher.

Apparently, Rouge and Shadow had been friends for years. She is the closest friend Shadow has. In fact, they frequently entered recitals and competitions to compete together. I was a little shocked Rouge had known Shadow all along and had kept it a secret from me, but I was still grateful for her help. It seemed she trusted me.

When it came out that I cared for Shadow and wanted to impress him at the competition I was training for -Sonic looked at me with an expression bordering envy. I quickly learned that Sonic was Shadow's previous lover and that the two had broken up in a huge fight two years ago. Though about what I did not know...

Sonic obviously still had feelings for Shadow. However, Shadow had told Sonic that "He never wanted to see his face again." so Sonic had not bothered Shadow since.

"I am a little insulted that you were trying to hook up Silver and Shadow behind my back." Sonic stated darkly as Rouge re-filled his glass.

"You said you could never be with him or hurt him again. Didn't you say you want him to be happy?" Rouge crossed her arms and fixed Sonic with a glare.

"Sonic?" He turned to me silently his facial expression crestfallen. "Would you go back to Shadow after all this time?" I asked seriously. His small cobalt ears lowered.

"I would, but it's too late. It's been too long." He looked away at the glistening black grand piano on stage. "It's never too late." I contradicted watching him turn to me in shock his blue quills swaying.

"You were his boyfriend! I was nothing more to him than a student. You could still be with him if you showed him you care by trying to get him back. I am sure he still cares for you."

Sonic looked at me shocked for a while longer before a warm smile washed across his face. "Thanks Silv. What about you though?"

"I'm... fine..." I muttered looking away, trying to convince myself that Sonic should be with Shadow and I had no place between earlier conversation made a lot of sense now.

"Silver." He reached over to gently turn my face to look into his gorgeous eyes. "I asked you out for a reason." I blushed remembering the note and promise of a coffee date.

" I haven't felt the need to get close to anyone since Shadow, until I saw you." Sonic stated honestly as he held his stare. I was quiet taking in the features on his face.

"I see." Rouge taunted. "You can try to move on but Shadow can't?" Rouge pointed out Sonic's hypocrisy and placed her hands on her hips.

"He can move on, I just didn't expect you to be instigating it. It's like if you and Knux got into a huge fight and years later you found out that Tails and I were helping another girl get with him behind your back knowing that you still loved him." Sonic turned and explained.

Rouge was silent her ears twitching irritably. Honestly, Sonic was confusing me. What exactly did he want? Shadow? Or did he want to move on? Could he?

I stood up leaving my empty glass and turned to Sonic. "Sonic, I don't want to be a rebound. I'm... not sure you know what you want. I am going to go practice now." I walked down towards the stage and took my seat at the piano starting to play the scales and arpeggios that Rouge gave to me by heart. Abandoning my anxiousness about playing in front of Sonic I focused on my playing barely making any mistakes. I finished what was assigned to me and played my melody having added a little extra to it now that I was much more comfortable playing in general.

As I played I could feel Sonic's eyes watching me and a sense of pride settled over me. I finished and waited for Rouge's critique. The glamorous bat and Sonic clapped for me. I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

"Outstanding Honey!"Rouge praised. " You picked those up so fast! Sonic here is speechless..." Sonic was in fact wide eyed as he clapped. I was betting it was more so for witnessing me using my powers to play than the music itself.

" Thank you, what should I do now?" I asked as Sonic moved to the pit taking two beers with him. Rouge joined me on stage to move behind the curtain and rummage through a filing cabinet.

"Here. The club is closed today so we will be going deeper into your training." She handed me an old tattered piano book that seemed to be missing some pages.

"Play the first song honey." Rouge smiled and joined Sonic as I read over the notes of a song that did not seem to be classical. I breathed and began to play slowly and carefully following the instructions on the page. I flipped a piano page as I played getting used to the sorrowful repetitive nature of the song. In no time at all I had finished.

"Good honey, but you need to follow the tempo. Did you like the song?" She asked as Sonic stared at me in awed silence.

"It was a little... sad." I mentally turned the pages to see the title. _Maria/The Story is Over_ it read and I nearly gasped when I saw who composed it. "Shadow, wrote this?" I breathed checking the front of the piano book only to realize that the whole piano book was arranged by Shadow.

"Mmhhm. Turn to the last song." She instructed. I flipped the pages and found the last song which was called _Ode to the Heroes._

"But... it's a duet." I looked at Rouge confused, but she simply waved her hand signaling for me to play. I realized that she expected me to handle each persons part with my powers. I started slow and tripped along playing both parts at once. It was hard and a bit confusing but I struggled through it making multiple mistakes along the way. When I ended Rouge told me to try again. The second time I made fewer mistakes but still could not go as fast as the song instructed. After the fourth run through I was going at the proper speed with a few mistakes here and there where each side of the duet differed.

I could tell that Rouge and Sonic were mesmerized by my ability to play a duet by myself. I could hardly believe it as well. When I finished my training Rouge handed me a small black box. I opened it to see a small silver triangle and silver stick.

"When you play your songs from now on, I want you to strike the triangle every time you play a C." I nodded realizing that she was honing in my powers to focus on more as I was playing.

"You didn't have to watch me Sonic." I called as I tucked the black box and piano book Rouge had given me under my arm and walked down the stairs.

"I wanted to, and I have to drive you home remember?" The cobalt hedgehog stood and rushed to deposit his third empty beer glass on the bar counter. "Thank you Rouge, I'll see you later!" I called as we moved out of the club a little shaken with all I had learned.

Sonic waved as well and we walked to his car. I noticed that he was a little shaky on his feet. He sat down in the drivers seat and stared off into space for a solid minute before snapping out of it and turning the key to start the car.

He pulled out sloppily and I took note of his flushed cheeks.

 _Is Sonic ...drunk?_

We sped downtown and almost ran a light until I yelled and stopped the car with my powers. "Sonic! You are drunk! Go slow." I stared forward fearfully as we were just a few blocks away from my home. " How about I drive?" I asked watching as he almost crossed into the lane beside us out of nowhere. Sonic nodded flushed, parked the car, and got out swaying slightly. I crawled over into his seat and was about to drive when I realized that Sonic wasn't in the passengers seat. I exited the car, starting to feel the fuzzy buzz of alcohol in my system as well when I found him passed out face down on the long lane of grass beside the sidewalk. Shocked, I enveloped him with my powers and placed him in the passengers seat. Settling into the drivers seat I was about to drive when I realized that the car was not automatic. It was a manual.

I didn't know how to drive a manual car.

Moaning and holding my head I exited the car and picked up Sonic with my powers mentally feeling his soft cobalt quills and fur. My apartment was a block away. I took out my backpack and locked Sonic's red sports car praying that it wouldn't be vandalized or stolen. Staggering down the street I could feel the alcohol in my system weighing me down. I finally got to my apartment, my hold on Sonic threatening to disappear.

Propping the door open with my foot I squeezed into my place and allowed Sonic to float in as well before depositing my so called chaperone on my beige couch. Who knew Sonic and I were both lightweights when it came to drinking. But why did it hit me hours after I drank? I moved to the bedroom my warm welcoming sheets calling out to me. Instead I changed my pillows and my bedding before carefully mentally carrying Sonic and tucking him in. Exhausted I moved to the couch in a daze and collapsed.

~O~

 _Silver-Silver-Silver!_

 _I moaned and looked up to see ...Blaze? Is this a dream?_

 _She was standing in a field of "queen anne's lace" in a white summer dress and summer wedge heels. Her ponytail fluttered behind her as the wind whipped the bottom of her dress. I stood carefully reaching out to her only to watch her step back her face expressionless._

" _Blaze I need you! Please!" I called reaching out again to see a small smile grace her muzzle._

" _No Silver... you don't. Treat them well..."_ _And with that she was off racing through the field of flowers, purple butterflies scattering in her wake._

 _~O~_

I woke up sweating, my face pressed into my couch cushions. "Ummph." I made a small noise as I shifted opening up my eyes and blinking to sense my surroundings. Carefully I stood up and wobbled. I was still a little woozy as I moved to use the restroom. Washing my hands I retrieved some asprin and a glass of water to give to Sonic who was still nestled in my covers, snoring in his sleep. Blue quills were flat as the handsome hedgehog slept on his side. Every once in a while his ear would flick and he would switch sides. Catching myself staring at him I placed the asprin and water aside to cook breakfast for the two of us.

All I had were some eggs and a few slices of ham and bread. In the commotion at work yesterday I forgot to shop for myself after my shift ended. My stomach growled and I knew my guest was probably going to be extremely hungry when he wakes up. Should we go out to eat? Maybe have that coffee date?

No... he needs to decide if he wants to pursue Shadow.

I started cracking the eggs carefully in a small container, seasoning them and whipping them up to make scrambled eggs. Placing olive oil and some small pieces of shallots on the pan I waited for them to grill until I poured the egg mixture on the pan. As I waited and scraped the eggs I placed the few slices of ham that I had on the pan as well turning them so they could be grilled on both sides.

Feeling someone watching me I saw Sonic leaning against the doorway of the tiny kitchen quietly. His quills were in a disarray with a few flared out on one side than the other. I plated the food and distributed what I had for two dishes, handing a plate to my now silent guest.

"Thanks." He tiredly smiled holding the white plate and sitting down at a two chair dining set I had shoved beside the kitchen next to my piano.

"Did you take the asprin?" I asked watching Sonic shake his head. Carefully I summoned the pill and water and placed them in front of him watching his bright eyes stare at them floating in fascination. I brought two cups and a half full bottle of grape juice with me as I joined Sonic eating in silence.

"It's- really good. Thank you- Silv." He said between bites. "I'm glad you like it." I beamed before seeing my reflection in a mirror on the opposite wall. My bed head was horrible. Paling I took in my front quills that were crooked and smiled nervously in embarrassment.

Finishing his plate Sonic leaned back looking at my studio apartment quietly. "I miss home cooked meals. All Tails and I know how to cook is pancakes and chili."

"Who is Tails?" I asked watching him look at me shocked. "Oh! Right! Tails is my best buddy and little bro." Sonic explained with a sparkling grin. He scanned my apartment again and I felt a little self-conscious.

"Yeah, it's not much but it's home." I stated picking at my ham carefully having already finished my eggs.

"It's **really** clean." Sonic remarked settling his emerald eyes on my piano. "We are a mess. You know, bachelor life." Sonic explained leaning back contentedly. I just shook my head and laughed remembering the state of his car.

His car!

"You sort of collapsed last night, your car is down the street. I couldn't drive it because it is a manual." I sheepishly smiled as I finished and telekinetically deposited the dishes we used in the sink.

"No problem, not many people do. Sorry I knocked out on you last night." Soft beeps emitted from my cellphone and I rushed to see that I received a text from an unidentified private number. It was probably just a classmate I had swapped numbers with that was now asking me about what they missed in class. Looking up from the screen of my phone I noticed a nervous look on Sonic's face.

"What is it?" I asked, watching him jerk slightly and place another disarming smile on his face. _He always seems to mask his emotions with a smile. Why?_

Scratching the back of his neck he didn't answer right away. I waited patiently watching him avert his eyes. Finally he spoke.

"I didn't... do anything did I?" He asked, a faint blush dusting his muzzle.

"No, you couldn't really do much of anything because you were asleep." I stated honestly as I telekinetically washed the dishes from where I sat. "What is it that you wanted to do?" I questioned wondering why he seemed to be blushing.

A warm laugh bubbled up from his form. He shook, cobalt quills bouncing, eyes squeezed shut as his facial expression was screwed up in mirth.

 _Why is he laughing?_ I wondered. _It's such a nice sound though._ Sonic's laugher died down into a string of chuckles as he clutched his side.

"I was just wondering why I woke up in someone else's bed." Sonic turned to look at the studio corner where my bed was. My white and teal sheets were in a disarray and a pillow was dangerously close to falling off of the bed entirely.

Focusing on the pillow I shifted it and started making my bed with my powers. " I didn't want to put you on the couch. You are my guest." I stated curiously trying to understand why it was a big deal. "I slept on the couch."

" ." Sonic smiled and I noticed his shoulders relax. A loud ringtone graced the air and I jolted my telekinetic hold on my blankets disappearing for a brief instant. Digging in his pockets, Sonic pulled out a very odd looking phone. It didn't match any phone I had ever seen on the market. Giving me an apologetic smile he stood up and answered the call he had received.

" _I'm at a friends house,...I... No! It's not like that!"_ Pacing my hardwood floors I watched emotions flick across his features as he spoke. _"I relayed the message to Rouge. Just go talk to her man..."_ Feeling awkward about being able to hear the conversation I decided to pick up a change of clothes, give Sonic a little wave in case he needed to leave, and go to the restroom to change and get ready for the day. After taking a quick shower I dried off and styled my quills before slipping into some worn down blue jeans and a off-white t-shirt with a logo of a brand name clothing line.

Stepping out, my studio was empty. I moved to shuffle under my bed to retrieve a small cloth drawer filled with organized shoes, pulling out some white vans and checked the time. I didn't have school but I needed to work a little later. Checking my cell phone I read the text I was sent earlier.

Don't come in today. It's a holiday. The store is closed.~Espio

"Thank You so much. I forgot." I sent back, saving Espio's number on my phone for the future. Vanilla must have given him mine. Espio knows how forgetful and physically clumsy I can be. I am always thankful that he has my back.

Sitting at my small table I started to study and practice problems. Scribbling away at my paper I struggled to focus but found myself feeling extremely tired. Standing up I started to make my way to my pantry to make some coffee or tea until my front door was wrenched open.

" _Yeah... I'll see you at the gig... I gotta go...Oh shut up Knucklehead... Bye."_

Suprised I watched Sonic hang up and smile at me placing his phone in his pocket. Slung over his shoulder was a black backpack.

"I thought you needed to leave." I called watching him make his way to the bathroom. "Oh, did you want me to?" He turned with a teasing smile. Flustered I shook my head rapidly. "No! I just thought that you might be busy." Chortling Sonic disappeared inside my restroom.

Annoyed at being teased, I stepped outside of my studio for a brief moment to get my mail from the day before. On the way downstairs I noticed my next door neighbor and moaned internally. The brown badger looked like a mess as always. Fixing me with a stare I tried to look away and focus on retrieving my mail and rushing back inside my place.

Making a beeline towards me she inserted herself between me and the mailbox crossing her arms before her. I simply inserted the key to my mailbox and opened it telekinetically. Her blue eyes watched my mail and key seemingly float back into my hands as the mailbox door closed.

"You've got a lotta' nerve showing off your alien powers in public." She scowled and pushed a finger into my chest fur making me take a step back.

"You may fool everyone else. But you can't trick me! I saw you abduct someone last night." She whispered, her tone going dangerously low.

I don't know how many times I tried to tell this crazy lady that I was not an "alien" and that I just had telekinesis. I'd figured over time that it was just no use trying to convince her otherwise.

"Sticks, I didn't abduct anyone. My friend got drunk and needed a place for the night." I figured I could try to tell her the truth about Sonic. It might stop her from telling everyone in the complex that I had abducted someone.

A strange look crossed her face. She was sneering as she moved toward me again. "Having a one-night-stand is not much better alien."

 _A one-night... No!_

"No!" I exclaimed. "Sonic and I are just friends!" I cried out, wondering why the statement made me feel a little sad.

"Maybe he's an alien too...or he works for the government and discovered your secret." She pursed her lips, tapping a clawed finger to her muzzle contemplatively. "My resistance to their mind control must have brought him here." Rolling my eyes I simply ignored her, turned around, and walked up the steps to my apartment with her calling out to me.

"My can-opener told me that you would be trouble! I'm watching you!"

Closing my door with a huff I sorted through my mail and caught Sonic sitting on my couch on his phone. He was completely changed into a new outfit and his quills were arranged. Turning he addressed me.

"You are off today right? Do you want to have that coffee I promised?" I looked away awkwardly reminding myself that I wasn't going to date Sonic and to make sure that he knew it was just an outing between friends.

"Sure, as long as it's not a date." I said quickly and awkwardly. That didn't come out right... He turned around and looked at me with an expression bordering hurt and I lost my breath. Emerald eyes looked down before he nodded.

"I understand Silver. You are right. I was just wondering if...well..." He hesitated, which seemed sort of out of place for him.

"What?" I asked placing my mail on the coffee table and sitting beside him realizing he was looking at reviews for local coffee shops on his phone.

" I was thinking maybe we could both pursue Shadow... together?" For a moment I just stared at Sonic like he grew two heads. He looked away with a queasy smile.

"Well, it's obvious you like me, and I like you and we both like Shadow...so..." He elongated the last word as he flicked his eyes back to me. I was speechless, just staring at him.

"Silver?" He asked worried as he reached out to place a hand on my leg.

I almost flinched when his hand touched my leg. "Sonic... I just met you and you are proposing...this?" I searched his eyes carefully. Is he serious?!

"We could date and if things go well we could both ask... Shadow... to be with us?" He tried again seemingly loosing his confidence in his statement. I shook my head grasping the hand on my leg and picking it up. I could feel him tighten his grasp on my hand.

"Sonic, what makes you think Shadow would want to be in a relationship like that? What makes you think that I would want that?" I was a little put off and tried my best to keep my tone from sounding harsh.

"Well I just thought that if you loved someone it didn't matter..."

"Exactly, some **one.** One other person other than yourself." I stated watching his quills droop slightly. "I know you love Shadow. But, how do you even know you love me?" I asked plainly, placing his hand on the couch between us.

"I don't know, I look forward to seeing you at your work. I like being with you. You're pretty cute... and I want to know more about you." He listed placing his phone to the side. "I don't believe that love and relationships should be only allowed between two people. That's a social thing."

"Did you always want to be in a relationship like...that?" I asked watching him fidget with the black backpack he had brought that had been placed between his legs on the floor.

"To be honest I didn't think about it until now." He pulled out his wallet and shuffled through counting his cash. "Do you want to at least try it?" Those gorgeous eyes looked deep into my own and I found myself nodding slowly. I can't say no to him. I had to admit that I liked him and I liked Shadow. Even though the idea of a three-way relationship didn't completely sit well with me I internally that I should at least try it out.

Maybe things would work out? "But what about Shadow? If he doesn't agree to be with both of us will you be..." I asked trailing off at the end of my sentence.

"I'll be fine." Sonic answered. "Knowing him, he'll be a lot harder to convince but not many people know that he's a hopeless romantic at heart. He probably reads mushy stories about the very idea." Sonic winked and stood shoving his wallet into one of the pockets of the new dark jeans he had changed into.

"So how about that coffee? According to "Howl" there's a good coffee shop just down the street called "Bean's Perks". I nodded giving a hearty "Okay" remembering passing the place but never going in. I always got coffee down the street from my work.

"So, are we ..." I fidgeted twirling my fingers.

"Only if you want to be." He answered his half lidded eyes drinking in my nervous state.

"Okay, let's try this." I nodded smiling before moving to grab my keys and wallet.

~O~

I know, I know they got together way to quick. I blame Silver's sweet, gullible, naiveness and Sonic's magnetic, charming, persuasiveness. I'm putting too much Sonilver in here. I did the same with "Polyamory" and now it's taking over this fic. Uggh, I am just stuck in this Sonilver rut. I need to make a oneshot dedicated to just the two of them or something. Anyway, there's a reason why I'm not focusing on Shadow yet so bear with me.


	5. Capriccio

_**~*Capriccio*~**_

Shadow the hedgehog sat cross-legged upon pale cushions in thought. The triple mirror mounted towards the center of the room captured his contemplating expression as he patiently waited.

A soft click caused his ear to flick as a door down the hall opened. Ruby eyes eagerly looked down hardwood halls to see a voluptuous bat adorned in satin, silk and lace.

Smirking at the speechless expression on her typically stoic friends face, Rouge carefully sauntered toward the mirrors in the room to personally assess herself. Stepping upon a small pedestal, turquoise eyes took in the fitted pnina tornai gown that hugged her curves. The door mouse that had helped her hold up her train and custom fit her gown marked, gathered and pinned bunches of fabric to give the bat a sense of the finished gown before departing to set up the final appointments to alter and pick the dress up.

"So Shadow, how do I look?" The glamorous bat teased cocking her hip on the pedestal as she waited. With the most earnest sincerity Shadow met her gaze through the mirror.

"You look perfect."

Rouges playful sparkle faltered as a wave of emotion struck her. Tearing up at the corners of her eyes she watched the utmost compassion in Shadows eyes as the dark hedgehog gave a rare soft smile to her.

Rouge stopped before wiping her eyes, finding that she did not want to ruin her long white satin gloves. Shadow delicately handed her a tissue provided by the bridal service and watched her dab her eyes and laugh.

"I told myself I would never break down about getting hitched... but look at me now."

"I am to blame. I apologize." Shadow softly spoke as he stood behind her to adjust the glittering veil upon her head.

" No Shadow, it's not your fault I could barely keep myself together. And to think, at one point I thought matrimony was a sign of weakness." Rouge sniffled as a few giggles escaped her.

"Now I see that it requires a lot of strength."

Shadow simply nodded in fascination finding the bats emotional state to be out of it. The ex-thief usually kept herself together even in dire situations but now she could hardly keep herself from fully crying.

"I wish the best for both of you Rouge." The dark hedgehog spoke humbly as he looked at one of his closest friends in admiration. Even though he didn't approve of the groom (She deserved better) He respected her love for the echidna.

The teary bat nodded and whispered back. " I wish the best for you too. I hope you find someone who cherishes you." Shadow barely kept himself from visibly grimacing.

"I am fine Rouge."

Rouge simply rolled her eyes. She knew Shadow and she wasn't that easy to fool.

~O~

After Sonic moved his car closer to the apartment complex we made our way to our destination. I found myself walking down the street with one of the most handsome charismatic hedgehogs I had ever met. As we walked and chatted I couldn't help but notice the suns rays illuminate cobalt fur, those bright emerald eyes, and infectious smile.

That smile was disarming.

We arrived at a small cafe hidden in an outdoor shopping center. Despite the stellar reviews on "Howl" the place was empty. Opening the door with my powers we stepped in and made our way to the empty counter. A small silver bell was placed next to the cash register and Sonic had the forethought to ring it.

As we waited I took in the kitschy pop art decor that was so different from "Nautical Nonsenses" seaside theme. After a minute a lumbering polar bear fitted in an apron moved to the register. Sternly, he took our orders. Taking our seats we waited in the eerily silent coffee shop. Finding it odd that a highly rated coffee shop was empty on a holiday morning I started reading reviews on "Howl" through my phone as Sonic leaned back in the booth and soaked up the sun filtering in through the window.

Scrolling through the comments I noticed some peculiar reviews. Multiple reviews ended with "BoB on Thursday"

 _Who's Bob?_ I wondered as I scrolled further down.

The sound of glass shattering jolted Sonic and I as we looked towards the kitchen in unison. The kitchen door was closed but more shattering glass could be heard.

" Latte Macchiato and Americano." The polar bear drawled once the kitchen grew silent. Sonic quickly stood up and picked up our orders with a "Thank You" before settling down and taking a cautious sip of his Americano.

Out of nowhere a bang was heard from the kitchen. Smoke streamed out of the kitchen door as the fire alarm went off. Sonic and I watched as the polar bear casually walked to the back and dragged out a green duck by his red handkerchief.

"Stay." The bear commanded as he presumably went to clean up the duck's mess. Before we knew it the odd duck came bounding towards us animatedly.

"Ooo! You two are cute!" Placing his elbows on our table and his beak in his palms the intrusive duck leaned forward to stare at Sonic.

A full fifteen seconds went by as Sonic awkwardly watched our uninvited guest stare back at him."So who's the wifey?" The duck finally piped up looking between the two of us.

"Hey pal, we are trying ta'-" Sonic started but was cut off as the green bird all but lunged in my direction. "Oh! You are!" I jumped as he practically yelled the exclamation in my face.

"Aww... you are the sensitive shy type huh?" He leaned close without lowering his voice.

"Between you and me your date here seems like a playboy musician." He turned and addressed Sonic. "No offense."

"None taken" Sonic answered and chortled at my shocked expression when the duck leaned closer. "If you want to keep him you need to be good at fadoodling." Put off by the inappropriate duck I tried to shift away from him.

"Bean!" A sharp voice snapped from behind the counter. Jumping out of his skin, "Bean" scrambled away from us and turned to salute a purple weasel behind the counter.

"Don't stand there looking like a numbskull! Take out your trash!" The weasel snapped.

"Yes Sir!" The green duck left but not before giving us finger guns and accidentally slamming into the corner of the main counter on the way back to the kitchen.

Without a word, Sonic and I slipped out of the coffee joint. Before I closed the "Howl" app I read one last review that finally made sense.

 _Beware of Bean on Thursday_

"Well, that was a dud. The coffee was great though. Can't help but feel like I've seen that duck before..." Sonic commented as we began walking back to my place.

Taking a sip of my latte I had to agree. That duck was way too much. I wondered if what he had said had any truth to it though.

~O~

Sonic stayed over for the weekend. After my shift on friday he picked me up and we went to a movie. I realized that even with his charm he had some flaws too. He had a habit of talking during movies, speaking with his mouth full, and leaving messes behind everywhere he goes. But, even with his flaws I loved him. I realized how much I cared for him and it sort of scared me.

After the movie he took me to his place to meet his "family" before he was to go work. I could tell he was excited for me to watch him perform at the gig he had lined up. Sonic didn't live in what was considered "the bad part of town" like I did, nor did he live in the upscale downtown district like Shadow. Sonic lived in a little middle class town not far from downtown called "Green Hills" in a small one story house. Stepping out of his car parked in the driveway I took in the well kept front lawn and large planter filled with herbs and flowers. The white paint on the house itself was peeling and the windows were slightly tinted. As we passed the garage and moved to the porch I could hear a steady beat.

"Looks like Knux is in the middle of his routine. Oh Careful, watch your step." Sonic commented as he unlocked the door and opened it. Carefully stepping over a twisted rug and some shoes I got a glimpse of "the bachelor life" Sonic was referring to at my place previously.

The place was an absolute mess.

Clothing was everywhere. What resembled a couch in what I assumed was the living room was completely covered in shirts, jackets and jeans. Drumsticks, pencils, a pair of dumbbells, various guitar picks, and books littered the carpeted floor. Pushed in the corner was a dusty treadmill that was somehow set to incline even while being off.

Guiding me to the dining room we moved to sit. Surprisingly both the kitchen and dining room was relatively clean. The beat from the music in the background stopped and I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. A ripped red echidna emerged from the doorway and was wiping his brow with a white towel that was draped across his shoulders. Without looking in our direction, he pulled a protein shake mix out of a cupboard and dove into their refrigerator. All the while he was speaking to Sonic.

"It's about time you showed your face around here again." I watched as the irate bodybuilder pulled out various types of fruit and some yogurt before closing the refrigerator and moving to wash his fruit in a strainer. "The gig is in three hours! Tails and I were thinking we'd have to drag you home by your ... Oh." The echidna was wide eyed taking notice of my figure.

Smug as ever Sonic soaked up his bandmates shock."Yeah, we have company Knux."

"Well you could have said something!" "Knux" shot back before looking me up and down. "I'm Knuckles kid. I'm guessing he was bumming around at your place."

"Um,Yes. I'm Silver. It really was no trouble." I gave what I hoped was a warm smile but Knuckles kept looking at me funny. Standing up and stretching Sonic gave me a wink as he gave his two cents. "Yeah! You hear that Knux! It was NO trouble for my bf. "

Knuckles head snapped to Sonics direction, his dreadlocks swaying. The echidna's gaze hardened as he stared Sonic down. Strangely Sonic didn't even flinch at the stare. The toned hedgehog merely crossed his arms behind his head and gave the echidna a smirk.

With a annoyed huff Knuckles simply turned to resume making his smoothie before addressing Sonic over his shoulder.

"Just get your ass to the garage and practice before we get to Mighty's."

"Yes Sir." Sonic saluted mockingly before rushing to me. After a quick but heartfelt embrace and a deep kiss he rushed out what I assumed was the back door of the house calling out a "Be nice to Silv while I'm gone." as he left.

Stunned I realized I was left alone with the seemingly irate echidna. A heavy silence settled until Knuckles turned on the blender. I wanted to make a good first impression. I had dressed up well to meet them and I was minding my manners. Why did I feel like the echidna was judging me. What had I done wrong? THIS was Rouge's husband to be?

Just as I was about to make some form of small talk the front door opened and a small bright golden yellow fox stepped in. His bright baby blue eyes met mine and a warm smile bloomed on his face.

" Oh! You're here! It's great to finally meet you!"

His voice was so light and young. I thought _I_ sounded like a child. Crossing through the living room he deposited a laptop bag down on the floor and a tray of four coffees he had obviously purchased on the way home at the dining table. I took a glance at his what Sonic called "legendary" tails. They were large and full, curling around his frame as he distributed the coffee to the kitchen table and deposited the tray in a recycling bin.

"Sonic has told me so much about you! You have no idea how happy you have made him! He says you have powers too! He said you pick things up with your mind so I'm guessing it's some kind of psychokinesis. So, you work for Vanilla _and_ you know Rouge?" Tails held out the coffee cup towards me as he rambled.

At the mention of Rouge Knuckles interest peaked and he looked at me differently than before. Taking the offered cup of coffee I smiled at the excited fox and nodded.

"Vanilla's peppermints are the best! He said you are a student at a University. You don't happen to be studying at MZU?"

Shocked I placed my cup down. "Yes! Wow! Whats your major?"

"I knew it! Mine is Engineering! Yours?" Tails was beaming as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Pre-med!" Feeling comfortable with Tails company I feel the tension from before dissipate.

"That's amazing!" Tails praised and I could feel myself blush. To be honest the only reason I wanted to be a doctor was to honor Blaze. It's what she would have wanted and no one should ever have to suffer like she did.

"Oh! We need to leave early to set up! Sonic and Knuckles will meet us there okay?" Tails glanced at his phone quickly and moved to the front of the house motioning for me to follow him. Pressing a button mounted on the wall, I watched as he opened the side garage and led me to a large silver van. It was obviously a mismatch conglomeration of different car parts from different manufacturers that were painted over but you could tell it was well loved.

"She's a bit banged up but she runs like a charm. Watch your head." Minding the mess of buckets, cans, and various boxes in the garage I stepped into the passenger's front seat of the van. The interior of the van was meticulously clean. The seats were custom and matched the shiny dashboard complete with a computer monitor and operating system that was obviously lovingly installed by hand. After buckling up we pulled out of the garage. As we left the house Tails made conversation.

"Sonic lied about his age and skipped school just to get a job to buy her. As soon as he turned 18 he came back to the orphanage to adopt me..." Tails turned up the air conditioning as he spoke causing a blast of cool air to ruffle my head quills.

 _Sonic was an orphan? He never even mentioned it._

"We lived in her for quite some time, until Sonic had just enough to make a downpayment on the house. You remember the earthquake of 06' ? It was because of it we could even afford the property! We rented out a room to help pay for the mortgage and Knuckles was our second tenant. They both decided that we should start a band and now Sonic is using his earnings to pay off the house and pay for my education."

I was speechless. Sonic never told me any of this. I had no idea how admirable he was. He truly loved and cared for his family. His family, just like mine, consisted of those we loved and cared for. My respect for him grew and I wondered what had caused Shadow to break up with such a loyal, kind, person.

We arrived at "Mighty's" which was a dive bar in a flashy touristy area at the edge of the downtown district. Tails parked in the back just as the sun was about to set and I watched as the neon lights of multiple signs and advertisements switched on. I could tell it was going to be an amazing night.

~O~

If you're rusty and you know it clap your hands,

If you're rusty and you know it clap your hands,

If you're rusty and you know it and you hope that you don't show it,

If you're rusty and you know it clap your hands.


End file.
